Marauders in Transilvanien
by Susanne-chan
Summary: Die Rumtreiber kommen nach Rumänien um an einer Zauberuni zu studieren. Dabei treffen sie ein Mädchen, auf dessen Familie seit Generationen ein schreckliches Schicksal lastet. Remus verliebt sich in sie under versucht verzweifelt ihr Schicksal zu ändern.
1. Prolog

Remus, Sirius und James reisen nach Transsilvanien um eine Zauberuniversität für 5 Jahre zu besuchen. Dort treffen sie Susanne van Helsing, die Tochter der Zigeunerprinzessin Anna Valerious und des Vampirjägers Gabriel van Helsing. Diese Familie ist Transsilvanien als Herrschaftsgebiet zugeordnet und sie regieren es streng aber gerecht. Sie halten das Land von den Geschöpfen der Nacht sauber, da ihn ihrem Land Graf Dracula Angst und Schrecken verbreitet. Auf den Valerious herrscht ein grausamer Fluch, der nur durch den Tod Draculas beendet werden kann.  
In dieser, zugegeben, recht schwierigen Situation verliebt sich unser Remus in Susanne. Kann diese Liebe bestehen oder ist sie zum Scheitern verurteilt?


	2. Zusammentreffen

Also, bitte nicht schlagen, dies hier ist mein erster Versuch eine Fanfic zu schreiben. Die Figuren gehören auch nicht mir(außer Susanne, Helena, Andy), sondern J.K. und Stephen sommers!  
Schreibt doch bitte Kommis, auch wenn euch die ff nicht so gefällt. dackelblickaufsetzt  
für Kritik bin ich immer zuhaben(solange sie mir weiterhilft sfg)  
„... „- jemand redet  
... - jemand denkt  
(...)-dümmliche Kommentare der Autorin  
nun denn, hope you like it.

„Ich weiß nicht was du hast Remus! Hier ist es doch... Ähm... richtig gemütlich!" James schaut sich in dem alten Schloss um. Es sieht schon recht ruinenhaft aus mit den Spinnenweben in den Fenstern, verschimmelten Fetzen an den Wänden und den alten verrosteten Ritterrüstungen. Man konnte nicht mal die Bilder unter der dicken Staubschicht erkennen, wen es denn welche waren. Remus zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir haben anscheinend eine andere Meinung von gemütlich, Krone!" Sirius bläst eine Staubschicht von einem Tisch. Die drei können vor lauter Staub erst mal nichts sehen. „Ihr drei könnt wohl nicht hören was?" „Susanne?" Sirius sieht schemenhaft eine Gestalt vor sich. „Nein, der Weihnachtsmann!" Langsam legt sich die dicke Staubschicht und gibt den drei Freunden den Blick auf ein etwa 20-jähriges Mädchen frei. „Was macht ihr hier?" „Uns euer tolles Schloss besehen! Man hat hier aber lange nicht mehr aufgeräumt, geschweige denn geputzt." „Nun, Mr. Lupin, wenn es ihnen nicht passt können sie ja wieder gehen." Susanne schaut ihn wütend an. „Ach ich vergas, sie können ja nirgendwo anders studieren!" Susanne murmelt irgendwas vor sich hin, hebt ihre Hand und...Das Schloss verändert sich. Der Staub verschwindet von den Bildern und legt den Blick auf die Ahnengalerie der Valerious frei, Spinnenweben hängen nicht mehr herab und die verschimmelten Fetzen werden zum Wappen der van Helsings. Der Tisch blinkt blankgeputzt und ist mit Blumen und Obst geschmückt. Das verfallene Bücherregal in dem anliegenden Raum repariert sich und füllt sich mit massig vielen Büchern. Daneben erscheinen noch andere gefüllte Bücherregale. Die Türen setzen sich wieder ein und die Fenster sind wieder geputzt. In den Schlafzimmern werden die Himmelbetten bezogen und die Gardienen geflickt. Kurz das Schloss sieht wieder so aus, wie es vor langer Zeit einmal benutzt ausgesehen hat. „WOW" Sirius und James sind sichtlich beeindruckt. „Wie heißt der Spruch den du angewendet hast?" Susanne grinst traurig. „Ich bin keine Hexe, in diesem Land gibt es keine Magie oder Hexerei. Wer zaubern kann wird schief angeguckt, aber geduldet. Das was bei euch vielleicht normal ist, ist bei uns als Teufelswerk verschrien. Dracula hat uns gezeigt das die Magie hier nur das Böse beherrscht und das der, der sich ihm entgegensetzt mit dem Tod rechnen muss." Sirius reagiert geschockt. „Wir dürfen hier nicht zaubern?" „Doch, doch. Immerhin ist dieses Schloss eine Zaubereruni. Hier können die Zauberer studieren, die woanders nicht studieren dürfen. Ich finde es gut, aber wir haben hier schon genug Monster." Remus zuckt zusammen. „Du hältst mich also für ein Monster?" Susanne zuckt mit den Schultern. „Mein Vater sagte mir immer, dass Menschen, nach dem sie von einem Werwolf gebissen wurden, nicht mehr die sind die sie einmal waren. Das sah ich an meinen Onkel Velkan. Nachdem er gebissen wurde arbeitet er für Dracula. Am Tag ist er zwar ein Mensch und gut zu mir aber wenn Vollmond ist..." Remus schaut sie sich genau an. Ihre grauen Augen zeigen einen tiefen Schmerz und trotz Susannes jungen Alter merkt man ihr die Weisheit an. Sie hat schon zuviel erlebt um ein fröhliches Mädchen zusein. Ihre langen brauen Haare haben früher vielleicht mal seidig geglänzt, heute sind sie nur matt und lichtlos. Nur ihre Sachen, die an die mittelalterlichen Sachen von damals erinnern, geben ihr den Anschein einer hübschen jungen Frau. Als er sie so sieht, erkennt er wie sie früher einmal war. Sieht ihre wahre Gestalt und er schwört sich sie für immer zu beschützen. Schon ihre Aura bringt ihn dazu sich in sie zu verlieben. „Dein Onkel liebt dich doch noch?" „Ja, aber er... er ist nicht mehr so wie früher. Dracula bringt Leid und Trauer in meine Familie seid vielen Jahren. Vor ungefähr 22 Jahren ist mein Großvater spurlos verschwunden, unsere Leute haben Angst abends auf die Straßen zu gehen, die Kinder weinen, wenn sie mich oder einen aus meiner Familie sehen. Ich gehe nur selten aus den Schloss... und dann verdeckt. Sie haben Angst, schreckliche Angst und ich kann sie sogar verstehen. Nicht mal Voldemort war so schlimm wie er." Sie seufzt. „Ich denke ihr werdet hier anerkannt? Dein Vater hat doch schon viel für eure Leute getan." Susanne schüttelt traurig den Kopf. „Mein Vater wir überall als Mörder bezeichnet und steckbrieflich gesucht und meine Mutter kann nichts gegen unseren Fluch tun." „Fluch?" Die drei setzen sich interessiert auf den Tisch. „ Vor langer Zeit ging unser Vorfahr Vladimir einen Pakt mit dem Teufel ein. Sein Vater wollte ihn töten, doch er konnte es nicht. Er war, trotz seiner bösen Natur, ja immer noch sein Sohn. Also ging er zum Papst und bat um Vergebung. Er bekam sie und schwor bei Gott, das er und alle die nach ihm kommen, nicht eher das Himmelreich betreten als bis Dracula besiegt ist. Sein derzeitiger Nachfolger war mein Opa, der König der Zigeuner. Er hatte nur zwei Kinder, Prinz Velkan und meine Mutter Prinzessin Anna. Velkan ist ja nun unter Draculas Bann, bleibt nur noch meine Mum." „Und wenn sie es nicht schafft?" Susanne blickt kurz auf. „Dann ist meine Zeit gekommen!" Susannes Stimme klang verbittert. Die Marauders sehen sich an. Schon nach Sekunden waren sie sich einig. „Wir helfen dir bei deiner Bürde. Du brauchst Hilfe und wir geben sie dir!" Susanne lächelt zum ersten mal richtig. „Ich danke euch Jungs. Ich danke euch von ganzen Herzen. Da haben Carl und ich endlich eine richtige Hilfe gefunden." Remus spürt einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Die Eifersucht steigt in ihm hoch. „Wer ist Carl?" „Ein alter Freund von meinem Vater. Er ist Ordensbruder und dazu da um auf mich aufzupassen. Genial, doch ein ziemlicher Angsthase!" Susanne grinst sie an. „Kommt, ich zeige euch eure Zimmer!"


	3. Carl´s Labor

„Shhhh, sei still. Willst du sie aufwecken!" „Au! Sirius, das weiche nachgebende war mein Fuß." „Hab dich nicht so Rey. Und außerdem ist es nun mal verdammt eng unter diesen Tarnumhang." Die Marauders streifen jetzt schon seit Stunden durch das Schloss. „Hey, wo wohl diese Tür hinfüüüüüü..." Es tut einem gewaltigen Rumms und unsere Freunde sitzen in einem Laborähnlichen Raum. „Boah, gruselig." „Sirius reiß dich bitte zusammen." Aber auch James kann seine Neugierde nicht verbergen. Fasziniert betrachten sie die vielen Phiolen und Geräte die hier rumstehen. „Mensch aus welchen Muggelfilm die wohl sind?"   
„Aus gar keinen..." Erschrocken fahren sie herum. „Ähm... wir können das erklären... irgendwie" Ein Mann mit Mönchskutte steht an der Tür und schaut sie entsetzt - belustig an. „Wer seid ihr denn?" „Wer seid ihr?" Der Mann schüttelt belustig den Kopf. „Mein Name ist Carl und ich bin ein alter Freund der Familie." „Oh... sie sind Carl?" Remus beäugt ihn abschätzend. „So wie Sue von ihnen spricht denkt man sie sind jünger." Carl hing ein Schweißtropfen an der Schläfe. „Jünger?" Sirius hatte sich desinteressiert umgedreht und an einer Flasche zuschaffen gemacht. „Hey, wassen das hier?" Carl wendet sich ihm langsam zu. „Keine Ahnung, Mylady hat es zusammengemixt!" „Mylady?" Man konnte die Fragezeichen über den Köpfen der Marauders regelrecht sehen. „Susanne!" „Ah"  
„Wie ich sie einschätze eine Waffe gegen euer aller Feind!" „Ihr wisst von ihrer Feindschaft?" Sirius nickt wie selbstverständlich. „Jepp, sie hat uns alles erzählt." „Alles?" „Alles!" Carl blickt sie erstaunt an. „Sie scheint euch sehr zu vertrauen..." Remus und James blicken nun Carl sehr erstaunt an. Sirius streift wieder weiter durch das Labor. „Wie meinen?" Carl seufzt. „Ich darf euch das nicht sagen. Beichtgeheimnis..." „Ach, Quatsch nicht. Du bist nur Ordensbruder!" „Woher... Ach was frag ich, natürlich Susanne." Carl lehnt sich an den Tisch. „Susanne kommt oft zu mir und klagt ihr Leid. Seit dem ihr Onkel ein Werwolf ist wird sie von ihrer Mutter vernachlässigt... und ihren Vater sieht sie nicht oft. Sie ist zu lange allein gewesen, daher vertraut sie keinem, außer mir, mehr. Bis sie euch traf, so scheint es." Remus versteht langsam. „Sie weiß das sie uns vertrauen kann, weil mir wissen was Schmerz bedeutet." James beginnt auch langsam zu verstehen. „Du meinst... wegen Voldemort und so?" „Genau, auch Voldemort hat nur Angst und Leid über England, ja über ganz Europa gebracht, aber letztendlich haben wir ihn doch besiegt." Carl nickt. „ Und daraus schöpft sie Hoffnung. Wenn ihr es schafft ihn zu besiegen, dann wird sie wohl auch diese zu groß gerade Fledermaus besiegen können... warum lacht ihr denn?" James und seine Freunde schütteln sich vor lachen. „Ach nicht, wir mussten nur grad an einen alten Bekannten denken. Der würde hier wirklich gut hinpassen." (Na wisst ihr wen ich meine? -) „Tschuldigung, erzähl doch bitte weiter." „Na ja jedenfalls erzählte sie mir das ihr herkommt um zu studieren." Carl zuckt kurz mit den Schultern. „Es scheint sie mag euch. Und vertraut euch. Nutzt es bitte nicht aus. Sie hat mir zu sehr gelitten." Remus legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Glaubt mir das ich sie niemals ausnutzen würde, dazu ist sie mir zu wichtig. Ich kenne sie zwar erst zwei Tage(Jaja, ich weiß ging schnell um -.-°)aber glaubt mir, dass ich sie liebe." Carl nickt. „Ihr habt schon mal mein vollstes Vertrauen." Carl geht zu einem Kessel, wo komischer Rauch heraus kam. Auch Sirius steht interessiert davor. „Denk nicht mal dran Junge..." Sirius zuckt ertappt zusammen. „Ups... sorry" Carl wedelt mit seinen Armen vor ihm herum. „Ksch, und nun ab mit euch. Ihr habt für heut genug gesehen... und gehört." Kurz bevor sie die Tür zumachen wollen... „Mr. Lupin?" Remus bleibt stehen und dreht sich fragend um. „Sie wissen wo sie mich finden?" Remus nickt und schließt leise die Tür.


	4. Träume

Die Sonne scheint hell in ein hypermodernes, perfekt eingerichtetes Zimmer. Eine Gestalt reckt sich verschlafen im Bett. Der Wolf, der zusammengerollt am Fußende der ebengenannten Einrichtung schlief, hebt die Ohren spitzend den Kopf. „Uuaaaah, Hab ich gut geschlafen. Morgen Romulus mein Freund." Susanne hüpft nach ausgiebigen Strecken aus dem Bett. „Weißt du was ich komisch finde? Ich habe heute mal nicht von Dracula geträumt, sondern von diesem Remus. Ob ich mich in ihn verliebt habe..." Quatsch nicht so, du dummes Mädchen... du darf dich nie verlieben... Gefühle machen schwach. Aber er ist irgendwie anders, so verständnisvoll und aufmerksam, obwohl ich ihn noch nicht lange kenne fühl ich mich bei ihm geborgen und zu ihm hingezogen. Susanne zieht sich gedankenverloren an und geht langsam die Treppe runter. Dabei stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen. „Au. Oh. Äh. Ha-hallo Remus." Wieso klopft mein Herz nur so schnell? Sie spürt wie die Röte ihr ins Gesicht schoss. Ich liege auf ihn drauf. Oh Gott, wieso ich? Remus wurde auch rot, aber es gefiel ihm irgendwie so nah bei ihr zu sein. „Ähm... gut geschlafen?" Idiot... was fragst du denn nur für blöde Sachen Susanne ohrfeigt sich sofort gedanklich über diese Frage. „Was?" Remus blickt verstört zu ihr herauf. Wieso blickt sie mich so komisch an... Verflucht, hör auf an so was zu denken Remus Remus wischt sich schnell die dreckigen Gedanken die in ihm aufkamen aus seinem Gedächtnis und hilft Susanne auf. „Ich sollte dich holen. Wir haben neuen Besuch bekommen."

Susanne läuft schweigend neben Remus her. Wer das wohl ist? Er hörte sich nicht sehr begeistert an... was ist, wenn es seine Ex-Freundin ist, oder gar seine jetzige Freundin? So wie der aussieht ist er bestimmt nicht mehr Single. Susanne spürt einen heftigen Schmerz in ihren Körper, grad so, als ob ein Messer in ihr Herz fuhr. Sie erwischt sich dabei, das sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet. Da sieht sie vier Gestalten in der Eingangshalle. Das Mädchen mit dem feuerroten Haar fällt ihr sofort auf. Die anderen beiden Mädchen wirkten auf sie eher unscheinbar, genauso wie der Junge. Sie konnte seine Aufregung richtig fühlen. „Willkommen in Transsilvanien. Ich hoffe sie hatten eine angenehme Reise. Mein Name ist Susanne van Helsing und begrüße euch in eurem neuen Zuhause." Gott, ich höre mich ja an wie eine Reiseleiterin „Oh Hallo." Das rothaarige Mädchen kommt auf Susanne zu. „Mein Name ist Lily Evans und das sind Helena Winter..." das schwarzhaarige Mädchen nickt kurz „und Andy McLeod" das rundliche, blonde Mädchen winkt ihr zu. Susanne dreht sich interessiert zu den neuen Jungen. Der hat sich zu den Marauders gesellt, also schlendert sie zu ihnen rüber. „Moin Sirius, James... und wer bist du?" Der Junge wich nervös zurück. „Hey keine Angst Peter, Susanne beisst nicht." James wendet sich Susanne zu. „Das ist Peter Pettigrew. Das letzt Mitglied." Susanne grinst kurz. „Verstehe..." Peter geht hibbelig zu ihr hin. „Tschuldigung, darf ich dich was fragen?" „Sicher" Peter strahlt sie an. „ Ihr Adeligen habt doch immer so lange Namen, darf ich deinen vollen Namen wissen?" Susanne schüttelt sich unmerklich. „Muss das sein, ich hasse meinen vollen Namen." Die Marauders blicken sie alle mit Hundeaugen an.(wie süß -) „Biiiiiiitttttttttteeeeeeeeeeee!" Susanne seufzt kurz auf. „Also gut. Ich heiße Susanne Anna Amalia Gabriela van Helsing." „WOW, noch mal drei Namen nach deinen Rufnamen." Susanne nickt kurz. „Hab ihr den keine?" „Nö, mein Bruder Regulus hat glaube noch nen zweiten Taufnamen, aber ich nicht." James schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Mein Vater ist Auror und hält es für blöd mich mit einen zweiten Namen zu betiteln." Remus nickt als einziger. „Ich heiße Remus John Lupin, aber ich hasse genauso wie du meinen zweiten Namen." Susanne lächelt ihn an. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild, wenn sie das macht...ich hoffe das macht sie öfter - „Ach, daher das R.J. Lupin auf deinem Koffer." Remus grinst verlegen. „Meine Mutter..." „Schon klar...wer sind denn überhaupt die Schnecken in meiner Vorhalle?" „Oh, das sind unsere Verlobten." Susanne hebt fragend die Augenbraue. James schaltet schnell. „Also Lily gehört zu mir, Helena zu Sirius und Andy zu Peter." Gott sei Dank, Remus ist noch solo...dann hab ich also doch noch Chancen, Yeah me -v...Hey was denk ich denn da? Das interessiert mich doch eigentlich gar nicht ob Lupin ne Freundin hat, oder etwa doch? Remus wedelt vor ihrem Gesicht herum? „Hallo, Erde an Susanne?" „Huh?" Susanne blickt tief in seine goldbraunen Augen. zum drin versinken...zum dahinschmelzen Auch Remus schaut in ihre mitternachtsblauen Augen. Wie in Trance kommen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher. „Hem-hem" Susanne stößt Remus erschrocken von sich. Er fällt so direkt in Sirius. „Wollt wirklich nicht stören, aber wo schlafen Helena, Lily und Andy?" „Was? Achso...ja" Susanne ist noch immer reichlich verwirrt. Wieso zum Teufel hätte ich mich von ihn küssen lassen? Wahrscheinlich seine Augen, sie sind sowie die von Romulus. Tief golden und treuherzig, er blickt dir regelrecht in die Seele...Gott wie er mich ansah, so zärtlich und gefühlvoll...ich glaub ich hab mich wirklich ernsthaft verliebt. Susanne nimmt die Mädchen mit auf ihre Etage und zeigt ihnen ihre Zimmer, in Gedanken immer noch bei Remus.

„Was sagst du da Hermes? Sieben neue Studenten? Gut, ich schau sie mir mal etwas genauer an. Du darfst dich entfernen." Anna Valerious sieht kurz auf den Mann der hinter ihr ihm Spiegel zu sehen ist. Der verbeugt sich knapp und geht rückwärts Richtung Tür. „Susanne, Susanne...hast sie wohl willkommen geheißen in unserem Schloss. Nun denn ich werde schauen ob ihr hierher gehört."  
Anna geht langsam die Treppe runter, nach ein paar Minuten hört sie schon lautes Lachen aus der Küche. Schwungvoll öffnet sie die Tür und erstarrt. Sie sieht ein rothaariges Mädchen auf den Schoss eines Jungen mit wiederborstigen schwarzem Haar. Der Rest der Truppe sitzt lauthals lachend um sie herum. Doch als sie sie sehen, springt das Mädchen sofort von seinem Schoss. Mrs. Valerious zuckt zusammen, als sie das Klirren eines Glases hört. Ihre Tochter hockt nun vor ihr auf der Erde und sammelt ruhig die Scherben ein. Susanne kann das zittern ihrer Hände aber nicht vor ihrer Mutter verbergen. „Susanne...steh auf! Solche Minderen Arbeiten kann auch Hermes erledigen." Susanne senkt ihren Kopf. „Ja, Mutter...Verzeiht mir." Hoheitsvoll blickt sich Anna um. „Ihr seid also unsere neuen Schüler? Dann seid gewarnt, hier kommt man nur mit lernen weiter, nicht mit irgendwelchen Streichen. Und wenn ich einen erwische der unsere Regeln nicht befolgt fliegt." Die Marauders nickten sofort synchron mit den Köpfen, während Lily, Helena und Andy die Scherben aufsammeln. Als Lily kurz aufsieht, erkennt sie Tränen auf Susannes Gesicht. Ihre mitternachtsblauen Augen blicken traurig und melancholisch zu ihrer Mutter. „Aber Mutter..." Anna dreht sich kurz in Susannes Richtung. „Kämm dir endlich deine Haare und mach dir eine anständige Frisur. Ich frag mich was überhaupt bei deiner Erziehung hängen geblieben ist..." Susanne laufen die Tränen nun über ihre Wangen. „Bitte Mum, werd wieder so wie früher." Anna blickt nicht mehr zu ihrer Tochter. Sie geht mit langen Schritten Richtung Tür. „Manchmal wünschte ich mir dich niemals geboren zuhaben." Und sie schlägt die Tür zu. Man hört ein viel kehliges Luftschnappen. Susanne steht nun mitten in der Küche, mit den Wissen von ihrer Mutter gehasst zu werden. „Mum...bitte, hör auf!" Dann bricht sie zusammen. Kurz bevor alles um sie herum schwarz ist, fühlt sie wie sie von jemanden aufgefangen wird.

_Licht. Ich gehe darauf zu. Viele Leute stehen um mich herum. Ballkleider. Es findet also ein Ball statt. Ein Mann kommt auf mich zu. Er kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. „Papa!" Gabriel hält mich fest in seinen Armen. „Wann kommst du zurück zu Mutter...zurück zu mir?" Er wischt mir die aufkommenden Tränen weg. „Bald mein Schatz, bald." Ich weine in seine Schulter. „Aber ich bin so alleine, Papa. Mutter liebt mich nicht." Er drückt mich kurz fest an sich, dann sieht er mich an. „Es ist wahr das Anna dich nicht liebt, aber sie hat es getan. Ich bin sicher das sie tief in sich drin noch ihre Tochter liebt. Sie hasst dich nicht, das darfst du niemals denken hörst du?" Ich nicke ihm zu. „Außerdem wirst du von jemand anderen geliebt, er würde alles für dich tun." Mein Vater grinst mich an, ich jedoch blicke nur verständnislos zurück. „Ich rede von Remus, mein Kind. Er hat sich sofort ihn dich verliebt...und du dich doch auch in ihn, nicht wahr?" Ich spüre eine leichte Röte auf meinen Wangen. „Das ist nicht wahr..." Vater lächelt mich an. „Wusste ich's doch. Lass ihn in dein Herz. Er heilt deine Wunden, glaub mir. Es wird alles gut, vertraue ihm." Er verschwimmt vor meinen Augen. „Papa...Papa, lass mich nicht alleine." Der Ballsaal ist nicht mehr da, nun stehe ich an einer Klippe. Unter mir hör ich das Wasser rauschen. Spring, Susanne spring! Ich setze einen Fuß nach vorn, da spüre ich wie jemand mein Handgelenk packt und mich zurückzieht. Als ich mich umdrehe erkenne ich Remus Gesicht._  
Susanne schlägt die Augen auf und sieht sich schnell um. Doch der leichte Schleier vor ihren Augen nimmt ihr ihre Orientierung. „Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen." Remus setzt sich auf ihre Bettkante und fühlt ihre Stirn. Susanne schloss unter seiner Berührung wieder ihre Augen. Da fühlt sie was Nasses auf ihren Gesicht. „Bäääh, was machst du da?" Remus seufzt kurz auf. „Da du Fieber hast dachte ich mir, dass ich deinen Schweiß von der Stirn wische und sie gleichzeitig kühle." Susanne setzt sich auf. „Wo sind die anderen?" Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich. Wahrscheinlich die Gegend erkunden." „Und da bist du nicht mitgegangen?" „Na hör mal sollte ich dich einfach so liegen lassen?" Susanne spürt wieder ihre Röte ihm Gesicht, stellt aber auch bei Remus leichte Schamesröte fest. „Danke.." Remus spürt wie sie sich an seine Brust legt. Sofort wird er noch röter. Vorsichtig legt er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und drückt sie an sich. Er hörte wieder ihr gemurmeltes 'Danke' und hört aber danach auch ihren gleichmäßig gehenden Atem. Eingeschlafen. Wenn ich sie so betrachte sieht sie noch schöner aus. Als er aufstehen will, merkt er das Susanne sich an ihn klammert. Vorsichtig versucht er sich von ihr zu lösen. „Nein...nicht gehen. Bitte bleib hier..." Remus gibt sich relativ schnell geschlagen und setzt sich mit Susanne in den Sessel. Zufrieden kuschelt sie sich wieder an ihn ran und gleitet wieder ins Land der Träume. Auch Remus kann seine Müdigkeit nicht mehr lange zurückhalten und döst am Kamin ein, 'seine' Susanne immer an sich herangedrückt.


	5. Entführung, Familie und noch mehr Träume

„Mensch da ist man mal zehn Minuten nicht da und verpasst sofort das beste." Remus erwacht aus seinem leichten Schlaf und blickt in zwei ihm wohlbekannte Gesichter.  
„Wie meint ihr das?" James schlägt ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Komm schon Moony. Wir sind nicht blind...und das hier ist ja wohl eindeutig." Remus wird wieder leicht rot. „Ich hab sie nur gepflegt!" Sirius grinst ihn unheilvoll an. „Sicher, Moony...jetzt mal im Ernst." Remus versucht aufzustehen und weckt dabei Susanne. „Hmmmm, wassenlosbeieuch?" Sirius und James stehen nun vor einer noch ziemlich verpennten Susanne und einem ziemlich hibbeligen Remus. „Hab ich dich geweckt. Das tut mir leid. Ehrlich, das wollte ich nicht." Susanne lächelt ihn kurz an. „Ist schon Okay. Macht ehrlich nichts Remus!" Sie grinst die beiden anderen an. „Habt ihr Mutter gesehen?" Sie schauten sich kurz an und dann zu Remus. Dieser nickt. „Ist kurz nach deinem Zusammenbruch in eine Kutsche gestiegen. Seitdem haben wir sie nicht mehr gesehen." Susanne nickt sie auffordern an. „Und sonst noch was passiert?" „Öhm...kurz nachdem sie weggefahren ist kam so ein Mann rein..." „Ein Mann?" „Ja, braunes Haar. Er trug es etwa so..." James versucht die Länge bildhaft darzustellen, was ihm allerdings gründlich misslang. „Jedenfalls trug er noch piekfeine Klamotten und er hat nach dir gefragt." Susanne schaut sie leicht verwirrt an. „Nach mir gefragt...und was genau hat er gesagt?" „Ob seine Nicht da wäre!" Susanne sprang sofort auf. „Warum habt ihr nicht gleichgesagt das Onkel Velkan gekommen ist." Und fort war sie. „Das war ihr Onkel?" James und Remus zuckten daraufhin nur mit den Schultern.

„Onkel Velkan." Susanne wirft sich in die Arme ihres Onkels. „Hey, meine Süße. Ich hab dich schon vermisst." Susanne schaut ihren Onkel lächelnd an. „Mir ging es nicht so gut." „Hat es was mit deiner Mutter zu tun?" Susanne nickt nur. „Ach man, ich hätte niemals versuchen sollen dieses Biest aufzuhalten." „Aber du kannst doch nichts dafür." Velkan blickt seine Nichte ernst an. „Doch Susanne. ich habe die Warnung meines Vaters einfach ihn den Wind geschlagen. Meine Schwester...Ich hätte auf Anna hören sollen." „Du hast sie beschützen können." „Ja, doch zu welchen Preis?"

„Jungs, das ist mein Onkel!" Die Marauders schütteln Velkan kurz die Hand. „Ihre Nicht hat uns viel von ihnen erzählt." „Ja, sie schwärmt förmlich von ihnen." Sirius kommt um seine jetzige Bemerkung nicht herum. „Sie haben aber auch eine wirklich entzückende Nichte!" Patsch Susannes Ohrfeige wirft ihn zu Boden.(Wenn das ein Manga/Anime wäre, hätten die anderen jetzt Schweißtröpfchen am Hinterkopf) „Ähehehe...kümmere dich nicht um diesen kleiner perversen...Jedenfalls das war Sirius Black." James geht ein paar Schritte aus ihrer Reichweite. „Ich bin James Potter und das..." Er zerrt Remus an seine Seite. „das ist Remus Lupin." Velkan lächelt aufgrund der Leute ihm Wohnzimmer. (Sirius liegt noch immer auf den Boden und wird von Susanne fertig gemacht, James und Remus stehen ziemlich belustig um die Beiden drum rum) Hach...das erinnert mich an damals, als ich die Verehrer von Anna fertig gemacht habe. Nach einer Weile kamen dann keine mehr...wie hat sie mich dafür gehasst. „Und die Mädchen da draußen?" „Oh das sind unsere Freundinnen. Die rothaarige ist Lily Evans, das schwarzhaarige Mädchen Helena Winter und die kleine mollige Andy McLeod. Wenn sie das Gegenstück zu Andy sehen, dann ist das Peter Pettigrew." „Aha!" James dreht sich zu Susannes Onkel um. „Was machen sie denn?" „Stehen in der Bibliothek und lesen lauter Bücher. Ich dacht meine Nicht wäre die einzige von der Sorte." James grinst verständnisvoll. „Jaja Mädchen." Wamm James lag neben Sirius am Boden. Das Buch, das ihn volle Breitseite erwischte, flatterte neben ihn. „Noch so ein Spruch, Knochenbruch James!" „Ich werde es mir merken. Nun geh bitte von mir runter."

Nach einen vergnüglich Tag sitzen nun alle ihm Kaminzimmer. „Erzählen sie mal. Wie ist Draculas Schloss. Genauso wie diese hier?" Velkan schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein Nein, es ist viel größer. Und düsterer. Viel sehe ich davon nie, weil er mich meistens wieder wegsperrt. Auf jedenfalls ist da ein sehr großer Sarg. Den bewohnt er mit seinen drei Bräuten."(Kann mich nicht mehr richtig an die Namen erinnern, eine hieß glaube Marischka. Gomen, wenn ich sie nicht benenne -.-°) „Warum Bräuten?" „Auch Dracula will sich vermehren, darum holt er sich Frauen, beisst sie und..." Susanne schluckt. „Mutter hatte er doch auch mal."  
„Ja, aber dein Vater holte sie da wieder raus. Und nun marsch ins Bett."

_Wieder die Klippe, wieder rauschendes Meer unter mir. Ich stehe auch wieder am Klippenrand. Was hat das nur zu Bedeuten? Da, was ist das? Ein Leuchten. Es sieht aus wie ein Tier...ein...ein Wolf. Hmmmm, ob ich ihm folge? Warum eigentlich nicht. Dunkler, dichter Wald. Besser ich beeil mich, sonst verliere ich ihn noch. Hey, wo bist du? Hallo? Irgendeiner hier, der mich hört? Oh Gott...ich bin völlig allein in diesem dunklen Wald. Was ist das, ein Rascheln? Etwas großes mit Flügeln kommt auf mich zu. DRACULA! So schnell ich kann laufe ich in den Wald. Zerkratz und zerreiße meine Kleider, renne immer tiefer hinein. Doch höre ich das Flügelschlagen dicht hinter mir. „Du entkommst mir nicht Susanne. Auch wenn du dich versteckst oder wegläufst. Wir werden dich finden. Muahahahaha." Sein hämisches und grässliches Lachen klingt in meinen Ohren. Da ist wieder diese Klippe vor mir. Knapp vor dem Ende bremse ich ab. Ich schaffe es gerade so mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Ein paar Steine purzeln vor mir zu Boden ins Wasser. Panisch drehe ich mich um. Dracula landet vor mir und verwandelt sich wieder in diesen tollen Grafen. „Susanne. Es gibt kein zurück. Mach es doch so wie dein Onkel und deine Mutter. Komm zu mir." „Niemals" Ich trete einen Schritt zurück...da passiert es. Ich verliere mein Gleichgewicht und falle...falle in die ewige Dunkelheit und niemand der mich auffängt.  
_Schweißgebadet wacht Susanne auf. Mutter ist also auch bei ihm. Ich...ich...was soll ich denn nun tun? Daddy ist weg. Mummy eine Geisel Draculas und Velkan kann mir auch nicht helfen. Und die Jungs möchte ich da nicht mit reinziehen. Ach Großvater, was soll ich denn nur tun? Klirr Susanne horcht auf. „Das kam aus Helenas Zimmer!" Sie schnappt sich ihre Armbrust und sprintet den Flur entlang zu Helenas Zimmer. Sie klopft an. „Hallo?" Alles war ruhig. Bitte lass sie bei ihrem Verlobtem sein. Vorsichtig öffnet sie die Tür. Dahinter bot sich ihr ein schreckliches Bild. Eine von Draculas Bräuten steht im Zimmer mit der bewusstlosen Helena ihm Arm. Gerade breitet sie ihre Flügel aus, bereit zum Abflug. „Stopp, lass sie sofort los!" Marischka dreht sich um. „Ich denk ja gar nicht dran." Sie stemmt sich vom Fensterbrett ab und Susanne schießt im selbem Moment. Marischka stürzt in die Tiefe. Susanne rennt ihr hinterher, muss aber am Fenster bremsen. Langsam sieht sie den Vampir mit seiner Beute in der Ferne verschwinden, in Richtung Draculas Schloss. „Verfluchter Mist." Ihr kamen die Tränen. „Sie wurde wegen mir entführt. Dabei konnte sie mich doch nicht mal leiden...aber ich muss sie finden." Susanne wischt sich die paar Tränen weg. „Es hilft alles nichts, ich muss hinterher." Sie erinnerte sich daran, das ihr Vater oben im Turm nach Hinweisen gesucht und sie auch gefunden hatte. Also begibt sie sich dort hin.

„Verdammt, ich suche hier schon seit Stunden und langsam wird es hell." Sue stöbert in den Büchern nach versteckten Hinweisen. Krempelt alles um und findet aber absolut nichts. Da sieht sie diese große Landkarte an der Wand.(also ich weiß nicht so genau ob das eine war. Kann auch was anderes sein, hab es nicht so genau erkannt, GOMEN -.-°) Hmmmm, eine lateinische Inschrift, ob das...na klar, das ist die Lösung. Susanne schlägt kurz in einem der vielen Bücher nach. Ich hätte mehr mit Carl Latein üben sollen.. „Ah, hier steht es ja. IM NAMEN DES HERRN,ÖFFNE DIESE TÜR!" Die Karte verschwand und wurde zu einem „...Spiegel? Was soll ich den bitte schön mit einem überdimensionalen Spiegel?" Wütend läuft sie vor dem Teil auf und ab. „Halt, Dracula kann sich nicht im Spiegel sehen, folglich...folglich ist das die Tür." Langsam berührte sie die Oberfläche. Ihre Hand verschwand. „Ist das cool" Mit einen letzten Ausatmen tritt sie ganz hinein...in das dahinterliegende Ungewisse!


	6. I love you

Susanne rennt gehetzt durch die Gänge. „Helena? Helena, wo bist du verdammt?" Ihre Schritte werden langsamer, dann stoppt sie abrupt. Ihr Blick ruht auf einem Lebensgroßen Porträt ihrer Familie. Was zur Hölle macht das hier? Dracula hat doch nicht etwa... „Schön nicht wahr?" Susanne musste sich nicht mal umdrehen um zu wissen wer hinter ihr stand. „Was willst du Igor?" „Mein Herr lädt dich zum speisen ein." Sie seufzt. „Hab ich eine andere Wahl?" „Ich fürchte nicht, nein!" Sie ergibt sich ihren Schicksal und läuft hinter ihm her. Sie wird in ein großes Zimmer gebracht. Dort steht auch schon wartend... „Helena!" „Sie steht unter Draculas Bann. Aber keine Sorge, bald ist sie erlöst." „Was soll ich hier?" Helena hält ihr ein Kleid hin. Es war wunderschön. Weinrot, lang, tiefausgeschnitten, Dekolleté betont, kurz gesagt einfach nur atemberaubend. „Das soll ich anziehen?" Helena nickt, wie in Trance. Danach bekommt sie noch teures Geschmeide und ein Collier angelegt. „Findet hier ein Ball statt?" Helena antwortet nicht. Igor holt Susanne nach dem Umziehen wieder ab.

Susanne sitzt nun schon zwei Stunden mit Dracula am Tisch. „Du bist so ruhig Susanne? Habe ich dich geschockt?" Susanne schluckt. „ Um ehrlich zu sein...ja! Immerhin haben sie mir gerade erzählt, dass sie meine Mutter umgebracht haben." Dracula lächelt sie falsch an. „Du hattest doch eh ein...wie nenne ich es doch gleich...Ähm...schlechtes Verhältnis zu ihr." Susanne blickt ihn trotzig an. „Sie war meine Mutter." „Ah...das ist wahr." Dracula fiel wieder in Schweigen. „Was haben sie mit mir vor?" „Ich...Was soll ich denn mit dir vorhaben?" „Keine Ahnung, sagen sie es mir!" Dracula lächelt suffisant. „Ich wollte dir nur mal zeigen wie gefährlich es für die Leute um dich herum ist..." Vor Susanne verschwimmt alles. _ Was ist los. Wieso ist mir so schwindlig? Susanne dreht sich um ihre eigene Achse. Doch sie war allein ... im Dunkeln... ohne jegliche Waffe oder Verteidigung. „Verdammt, Dracula...Was soll das? Willst du mich testen?" „Susanne..." Blitzschnell dreht sie sich um. „Mutter?" Ihre Mutter steht mit einem weißen Kleid vor ihr. Ein sanftes leuchten umgibt sie. „Susanne. Du bist wunderschön und groß geworden." Zum ersten Mal sah sie ihre Mutter lächeln, zum ersten Mal hatte sie keine Spur von Hass ihn ihren Augen. „Mum...bist du...bist du ein Engel?" Anna nickt leicht. „Ja, doch meine Zeit hier bei dir ist nur begrenzt. Ich möchte mich für alles was ich getan hab endschuldigen. Ich war stolz deine Mutter zu sein. Alles Unrecht was man uns angetan hast du hingenommen, dir war es egal das die Kinder des Dorfes nicht mit dir spielen wollten." Susanne schüttelt den Kopf. „War es mir nicht. Ich war einsam und allein. Ich hatte nie Freunde, keiner hat mich je richtig gemocht, alle hatten nur Angst...vor mir und vor uns." Sie kämpft mit den Tränen. „Aber nun hast du echte Freunde. Sogar Helena will jetzt mit dir befreundet sein." Susanne lächelt schwach. „Ja, die Marauders und ihre Verlobten sind wahrlich echte Freunde. Sie kümmern sich gut um mich." „Siehst du! Und Remus empfindet für dich mehr als nur Freundschaft. Gib dem Jungen eine Chance, ich bin sicher er wird sie nutzen...und dich aus deiner selbstgewählten Verbannung befreien." Langsam beginnt sich Anna aufzulösen. „Mum...warte!" Anna lächelt sie wieder zärtlich und liebevoll an. „Lebwohl mein Schatz und pass auf dich auf. Denk daran das ich immer bei dir sein werde." „Wie denn Mum?" „Tief in dir drin. In deinen Erinnerungen. Die wenigen schönen Erinnerungen die du von mir hast und tief in deinen Herzen. ICH HAB DICH LIEB, Susanne!" Ich dich auch Mama, ich dich auch. Langsam rollt eine Träne ihre Wange herunter und sie bricht weinend auf dem Boden zusammen.  
_

Susanne öffnet langsam die Augen und blickt in das schlafende Gesicht von Remus'. Sofort wird sie rot als sie auch noch seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte bemerkt. Besitzergreifend hat er sie an seine Seite gezogen. Wieso bin ich denn hier? Ich war doch eben noch bei... Da bewegt sich Remus neben ihr. Sofort versucht sie ruhig zu liegen. „Hey." Susanne dreht sich zu ihm. „Hey!" „Wie geht es dir?" Susanne zuckt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich bin irgendwie...nun ja...leicht verwirrt." Remus hebt eine Augenbraue. „Inwiefern?" „Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll das ich in **deinem** Bett aufwache. Du neben mir liegst und so tust als ob das ganz normal wäre und ich keinem blassen Schimmer hab wie ich hier überhaupt hergekommen bin." Sie wird während sie das sagt immer lauter. „Nun beruhige dich doch erst mal Susanne. Ich kann das erklären." „**Erklären?** Wie willst du mir denn bitte erklären, dass ich **_halbnackt_** **_mit dir_** in **_einem_** Bett liege." Remus kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. „Das ich wahrlich ein bisschen schwer zu erklären...aber ich versuch einfach mal. Du lagst hilflos und zitternd im Turmzimmer. Helena hat uns geholt nachdem sie dort aufgewacht war. Sie hat uns erzählt, sie hätte geträumt sie war bei Dracula und du wärest auch dort gewesen. Lily hat aber schnell mitgekriegt dass das alles andere als ein Traum war. Also hab ich dich genommen und in mein Zimmer gebracht . Dort hab ich dich dann ausgezogen..." „**Du hast was...?**" Remus hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab versucht nicht hinzugucken. Ehrlich...ich konnte dich ja schlecht mit deinen Klamotten ins Bett legen." Susanne tut es leid ihn angefaucht zu haben. Er sieht richtig süß aus wie er da so schuldbewusst auf dem Bett sitzt. Und dann auch noch halbnackt... Sie grinst bei dem Gedanken. „Und du hast da nicht an was...Öhm...anzügliches denken müssen?" „Äh...na ja...eigentlich..." Remus kommt ihr näher. „Eigentlich denkt ich bei dir immer an was...verbotenes." Susanne wich zur Wand zurück. Remus folgte ihr. Als sie an die Wand stieß, stützt er seine Hände rechts und links neben ihren Kopf ab. „Remus...tu nicht unüberlegtes." Remus kommt ihr noch näher, sodass sie seinem Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren konnte. „Remus...ich.." Sachte legt er seine Lippen auf ihre. Susanne spürt sie fast gar nicht, doch lösen sie unbekannte Gefühlswellen in ihr aus. Ihr Herz schlägt schneller und ihre Knie werden weich. Als ob das Remus spüren würde, zieht er sie an sich. Sein Kuss wird heftiger und leidenschaftlicher. Bittend streicht seine Zunge über ihre Lippen, bettelte um Einlass. Nach kurzen zögern gewährt sie ihm das. Sofort erkundet er ihren Mundbereich, spielt mit ihrer Zunge und fordert sie zum mitmachen auf. Doch durch akuten Luftmangel musste er sich kurz von ihr lösen. Ihrer beider Atem ging heftig, seine Hand ist gefährlich nah an ihren BH gerutscht und Susannes Hand ruht auf seiner Brust. „Ich glaub ich sollte gehen sonst tun wir irgendwas, was wir später vielleicht bereuen." Remus packt ihr Handgelenk und führt ihre Hand an seinen Mund. Sanft küsst er diese. „Willst du das wirklich?" Was ist nur mit ihm los so hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt? Und ich mich allerdings auch nicht. Seine goldbraunen Augen ruhten auf ihren. Sie versank wieder in diesem verlangenden, liebevollen Blick. Wie ihn Trance schüttelt sie den Kopf. Sie bekommt nicht mit wie er sie sanft nach unten drückt. Erst der erneute Kuss weckt ihr Bewusstsein wieder auf. Heftig erwidert sie ihn.

Remus erwacht schweißnass. Sein verschlafener Blick geht durch das Zimmer und ruht schließlich auf einem Wecker. Erst zwei Uhr morgens. Er will sich gerade aus dem Bett erheben als ein leises Murren ihn innehalten lässt. Oh verdammt, Susanne. Sofort versucht er ruhig zu liegen. „Wasissenlos?" Verpennt schaut sie zu ihm hoch. Ihre Hand streicht über seinen nackten Oberkörper. „Nichts." Sanft geht er ihr durchs Haar und küsst sie auf die Stirn. „Versuch wieder zu schlafen." Lächelnd lauscht er ihren wieder gleichmäßig werdenden Atemzügen. Sachte streichelt er ihren Rücken. „Ich liebe dich Susanne." Dann folgt er ihr ins Land der Träume und hört nicht mehr ihr leises „Ich dich auch Remus!"


	7. Im Dorf Vaseria

„Auf Auf, sprach der Fuchs zum Hasen. Hört ihr nicht die Jäger blasen?" Susanne öffnet knurrend die Augen. Remus steht schon fertig angezogen neben dem Bett und streichelt gerade Romulus Kopf(ich weiß des ich des  
Viech vergessen habe -.-°) Lily hingegen öffnet gerade schwungvoll die Gardienen. „Lily, lass sie doch noch ein wenig schlafen. Die Nacht war etwas...nun ja...hart für sie." Susanne grinst als sie sich daran erinnert. „Ich bin schlimmeres gewohnt." „Aaaaaaah" Remus dreht sich erschrocken um. „Du bist wach?" Sie nickt. „Schön. Dann zieh dich an und komm mit Remus runter zum Frühstücken." Susanne als salutierende SD-Figur „Aye, Aye Mam'"

„Man, Man, Man. Ist sie immer so?" „Meistens. Schon in Hogwarts hat sie uns immer geweckt. James mit einem Kuss uns mit einem Waschlappen..." „Hahahahaha...einem Waschlappen?" Remus grinst sie amüsiert an. „Ja..einem feuchten, ekligen Waschlappen." Susanne schüttelt sich immer noch vor lachen. „Der ist gut. Das werde ich mir merken." Remus geht um das Bett herum und bleibt vor ihr stehen. „Wirst du das?" Susanne grinst zu ihm hoch. „Ja...und so wecke ich dich dann immer." „Och...ich kenne was besseres zum wecken, dass uns beiden bestimmt gefällt." „Ach ja? o.O" „Ja" Susanne zieht ihn zu sich runter und küsst ihn. „Meinst du das?" „Ganz genau!" Susanne stößt ihn sanft von sich weg. „Umdrehen und nicht kucken!" „Hey, ich hab dich gestern Nacht auch nackt gesehen." Susanne zieht sich, Remus murren ignoriend, schnell an. „Ist nicht bös gemeint. Aber ich muss mich heute beeilen." Remus blickt sie fragend an. „Hast du was zu tun?" „So kann man es nennen, ja." „Was?" „Ich muss heute ins Dorf. Lebensmittel besorgen, Telegramm an Rom schicken, Carl über unser Waffenarsenal informieren..." Remus hebt abwehrend die Hände. „So genau wollte ich es nun auch nicht wissen...Darf man mitkommen?" „Wenn du reiten kannst!" Remus sieht sie schockiert an. „Reiten?" „Ja...Du weißt doch was das ist? Du sitzt auf einem..." „Ich weiß was Reiten ist." Remus blickt sie giftig an. „Ist ja gut. Braucht´s mich nicht gleich so anzufauchen. Das war nur ein Witz." „Tut mir leid." „Wir können auch laufen...aber so dauert es länger." Remus lächelt sie an. „Macht doch nichts. Du kannst mir die Gegend zeigen und mich mit deinem wundervollen Lächeln verzaubern..." „Remus du bist so süß. Ich denke ich hab dich gar nicht verdient." Remus zieht sie an sich. „Mag sein das du das vielleicht denkst, aber ich danke Gott jeden Tag dafür, dass er mich zu dir geführt hat." Sanft streicht er ihr über die Wange. „Egal was passiert, ich lass dich nicht allein. Weder in meinen jetzigen, noch in meinem späteren leben." Sie immer noch anlächelnd beugt er sich zu ihr herunter und beide versinken in einen innigen Kuss.

„Scheiße ist das kalt." „Hör auf zu meckern Sirius. Wir haben dich nicht gebeten mitzukommen." Susanne und Remus stapfen vor Sirius durch den Schnee. Susanne hat einen leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck und Sirius war richtig blau vor Kälte. „Ihr nicht...aber dafür Lily. Sie ist der Meinung das man euch zwei nicht alleine lassen darf." „Ach hat sie diese Meinung. Aber sie und James dürfen alleine sein?" Jetzt grinst Sirius wieder. „Nööööö...ich hab dafür schon gesorgt." Susanne nähert sich ihm neugierig. „So? Wie denn?" „Helena! Ich muss euch ja begleiten, also lässt sie die beiden nicht mehr aus dem Augen. Sozusagen als Rache...Hey, ist dass das Dorf?" Susanne dreht sich in die angezeigte Richtung. „Ja...was ist denn hier passiert? Wie nach einem Vampirangriff sieht es hier aus...Hallo?" Susanne läuft schnell zum Marktplatz. „Kann mich jemand hören? Ich bin Susanne van Helsing, geborene Valerious. Eure Prinzessin." Ein alter Mann kommt aus dem Schatten eines Hauses. „Die Valerious waren schon lange nicht mehr hier. Wir dachten sie wären tot." Susanne blickt ihn leicht verachtend an. „Nun...ihr habt uns ja auch Anlass genug gegeben euch zu meiden." Der alte Mann nickt. „Wohl war. Was wollen sie hier Prinzessin?" „Meine Vorrät auffüllen. Haben sie zufälliger Weisen einen Mönch hier irgendwo gesehen. Er soll hier wohnen." „Ah...sie meinen Bruder Carl. Er wohnt direkt neben der Kirche. Soll ich es ihnen zeigen?" „Danke, ich kenne den Weg." Mit einem Wink bedeutet sie den anderen ihr zu folgen. Jetzt sehen die beiden die andere Seite von Susanne. Ihren Stolz und ihre Würde, die sie vor ihnen meist geschickt verbirgt. Doch vor dem Dorfbewohner zeigt sie, wer der Herr ist. Und das war das, was Remus nicht gerade gefiel. „Susanne, Süße. Meinst du nicht du übertreibst?" „Findest du dass? Diese Leute scheren sich nicht ihm geringsten um uns, aber wenn sie Hilfe brauchen oder Geld, dann sind wir ihnen gut genug. Und du findest ich übertreibe?" Remus muss nachgeben. Sie hat recht. Wenn ich so behandelt werden würde, denke ich würde ich nicht auch anders reagieren. Das sie so schwer haben. Da fällt sein Blick auf einen Steckbrief. Gesucht wegen Mord...blablabla...Van Helsing. 10000 $ Belohnung „Schau mal, Padfoot. Sues Dad wird schon hier gesucht." Ohne ein Wort riss er den Steckbrief herunter. „Der muss neu sein. Lily war schon gestern hier, da hing er noch nicht. Such doch bitte nach weiteren." Sirius nickt und biegt in eine enge Gasse ein, während Remus Susanne einholt. „Wo ist Tatze?" „Hat was vergessen." Susanne sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Und das fällt ihm jetzt erst ein? o.O" Er zieht sie an sich und küsst sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Zerbreche dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen darüber. Lass uns Carl suchen..." Damit fasste er sie an der Hand und schlendert mit ihr über den Marktplatz. „Hier haben sich meine Ellis kennen gelernt." „Ach, wirklich?" „Ja...es gab einen Vampirangriff. Vater packte seine Armbrust aus und schoss damit anfangs ziemlich oft wohin, aber nicht auf die Bräute. Naja, zumindest traf er sie nicht tödlich. Doch dann tunkte er die Armbrust in das Weihwasser der Kirche und tötete Marischka. Verona und Aleera (Juchu, mir sind die Namen der Bräute wieder eingefallen. Die andere - Verona -wird zwar nicht erwähnt, aber auf den Tradingcards wird sie genannt) sind dann vor lauter Schmerz über den Verlust verschwunden." „Und was passierte dann?" „Na ja, er folgt ihr in unser Anwesen und nach und nach stellte sich dann die Liebe ein. Bei dem Kampf in Draculas Schloss küssten sie sich zum ersten Mal, aber Daddy verlor gegen ihn und Onkel Velkan wurde zum Tier." „Verstehe" Sie kamen an der Kirche an. „Siehst du hier irgendwas worin man wohnen kann?" Susanne schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein nur das Gotteshaus selber. sigh Komm gehen wir rein."

„Carl?" Susanne und Remus blicken sich in der dunklen, kleinen Kirche um. „Hmmmmm...keiner da, was?" „Aber er muss da sein. Carl läuft niemals aus einer Kirche raus, da sie nun mal einen perfekten Schutz vor Vampiren bietet. Und Carl, unser liebenswerter Feigling, ist natürlich nicht bescheuert, sondern nutzt diesen Schutz gründlich aus!" Da sieht Remus zwei Gestalten im Schatten des Altars, nur beleuchtet von dem Sonnenlicht das durch das Buntglasfenster über der Orgel fällt. Schnell zieht er Susanne hinter eine Säule und hält ihr sanft den Mund zu. Er guckte sich die Personen genauer an. Die eine identifizierte er schnell als den Ordensbruder doch die andere war ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Die Gestalt war groß, hatte langes braunes Haar das unter einen ebenfalls brauen, breitkrempigen Hut hervorkam. Von seinem Gesicht war nicht viel zu erkennen, da die Augenpartie ja von den Hut verdeckt wurde und die untere Gesichtshälfte von einen blauen Tuch bedeckt war. Der lange braune Mantel lässt die Waffen in den Taschen geradezu erahnen und Remus lief es bei den Anblick augenblicklich kalt den Rücken runter. Aber irgendwie kam ihm die Gestalt auch bekannt vor. Hmmmm, langer Mantel breitkrempiger Hut und er trägt, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, auch Dolche, Degen und Pistolen bei sich. Ist das vormöglich...nein das kann nicht sein...Susanne hätte doch bestimmt gewusst, dass er hier ist. Aber wenn doch, dann...unmöglich, sie sagte doch er ist immer noch im Vatikan. Wenn er es nicht ist, dann sind wir ihn großer Gefahr! 


	8. Weihnachtsspecial

Ist schon etwas älter, hab es vor zwei Jahren für eine Freundin zu Weihnachten geschrieben. Na ja...bis Weihnachten ist das auch nicht mehr lang hin, daher tu ich es hochladen XD

Ein ca. 4-jähriges Mädchen geht mit großen(blauen ggg) Augen auf ein riesiges grünes Etwas zu. Staunend bleibt sie davor stehen. Sooooviele schöne Farben. und wie dieses Ding glitzert und blinkt. Vorsichtig streckt sie ihre kleine Hand nach einer Kerze aus. Da wird sie von hinten hochgehoben. Strampelnd versucht sie verzweifelt wieder freizukommen. „Susanne-Schatz. Du darfst nicht die Kerzen anfassen. Das hab ich dir doch schon soooooooo oft gesagt." Anna steht leicht tadelnd vor ihrer kleinen Tochter. „Lass sie doch Anna. So lernt die Kleine nie das Kerzen heiß sind. Ich musste auch erst ne brennende Kerze berühren, ehe ich gemerkt habe dass das wehtut." „Gabriel."Gabriel schmunzelt seine Frau an. „Hey, ich mache mir auch Sorgen. Aber wie soll sie den ihm Leben zurecht kommen, wenn du sie vor allem beschützen willst?" Anna schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme. „Sie ist doch noch sooo klein und verletzlich." Gabriel zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Verständlich, sie ist erst vier." „Hahahahahaha" „Ich finde das nicht witzig Velkan. Du sollest doch auf sie aufpassen." „Lieber hüte ich Draculas Brut für ne Woche, als eine Stunde auf meine Nichte aufzupassen. Sie ist ein echter Wirbelwind...und schrecklich neugierig. Dauernd fragt sie mich etwas. Aber ich bin froh, dass sie schon etwas lesen kann. So findet sie alle Antworten in der Bibliothek." Anna schüttelt den Kopf. „Sie ist nunmal noch klein. In so einen Alter hat man halt noch viele Fragen." Sie knuddelt ihre Tochter durch, die Kleine findet das aber nicht so toll. „Wann bekomm ich meine Geschenke Mama?" „Bald mein Schatz." Susanne stampft wütend mit ihren kleinen Fuß auf. „Ich will sie aber jetzt Mama! Bitte, bitte!" Sie setzt ihren treuherzigen Kinderblick auf, der bis jetzt immer bei ihrer Mutter gewirkt hat. Und Susanne hat Recht, ihre Mutter wird sofort weich. „Na gut mein Schatz. Aber danach geht es sofort ins Bett. Verstanden junge Dame?" Sie nickt eifrig. Da kommt ihr Vater mit einen Fellbündel im Arm zu ihr. „Schau Sue. Das ist ein junger Wolf. Er hat seine Eltern durch Wilderer verloren. Ich schenk ihn dir, wenn du versprichst gut für ihn zu sorgen." Susanne strahlt ihren Vater an. Ihre Augen glitzerten vor Freude und sie fällt ihren Vater, so gut es geht, um den Hals. „Danke Daddy!" „Wie willst du ihn denn nennen?" Susanne denkt scharf nach. „Die Gründer von Rom wurden doch von einer Wölfin aufgezogen, hat mir Carl erzählt. Und die hießen doch glaub ich Romulus und Remus. Also nenn ich ihn Romulus." (Tjaja ich weiß, Susanne ist zu schlau für ihr Alter -) „Gute Wahl Mylady!" Susanne rennt auf den gerade eintretenden Mann zu. „Carl. Willst du auch mit uns Weihnachten feiern?" Der Mönch schließt die Kleine in seine Arme. „Natürlich! Und hier, das ist für dich!" Er trägt Susanne zurück zu ihren Eltern und Anna nimmt sie Carl ab. „Boah...was ist das?" Carl streicht ihr lachend durchs Haar. „Wenn du alt genug bist, zeig ich dir wie du damit umzugehen hast. Das ist die Originalnachbildung der Armbrust deines Daddys." „Kann ich damit Dracula besiegen?" Carl zwinkert ihr zu. „Ganz bestimmt." Die Kleine strahlt glücklich. Anna jedoch macht sich fürchterliche Sorgen. „Wollen wir sie nicht doch nach England schicken, zum Orden? Dort ist sie vor ihm sicher. Und außerdem kennt sie da keiner, also kann sie sich frei bewegen." Gabriel umarmt seine Frau von hinten. „Anna. Hier ist sie doch genauso sicher. Carl, Velkan und ich würden uns nie verzeihen, wenn ihr was angetan wird. Und was denkst du warum ich ihr einen Wolf geschenkt habe. Wenn er alt genug ist...und darauf abgerichtet ist...ist er ihr Beschützer und treuer Gefährte ihm Kampf gegen alles böse." Anna sieht lange auf ihre Tochter, wie diese vergnügt mit ihren Bruder und ihrem alten Freund spielt und dem Welpen genüsslich den Bauch krault. „Ich glaube du hast recht. Ich mach mir nur unnötig Sorgen..."

_Wie sollte ich damals ahnen, dass das dass letzte Weihnachten mit meiner Familie wird.  
Mein Onkel wird kurz danach gebissen und meine Mutter stürzt sich in Selbstmitleid und -verachtung. Mein Vater hält es nicht mehr lange aus und geht schweren Herzen zurück nach England. Auf Befehl meines Vaters bleibt einzig und allein Carl bei mir und der versucht alles um mir eine schöne Kindheit zu gewährleisten. Doch er schafft es nicht. Ich verfremde mich immer mehr mit meiner Mutter, nur mit Romulus und Carl kann ich reden. Ich geh nicht mehr ins Dorf und bleibe im Schloss. Erst 16 Jahre später gelingt es Remus mich aus meinen selbstgewählten Gefängnis zu befreien und mir neuen Lebensmut zu geben. Und dafür werde ich ihm immer dankbar sein und ihn ewig lieben...  
Susanne van Helsing. _


	9. Für immer an deiner Seite Susanne

**Währendessen: **Helena lief einer ziemlich schlecht gelaunten Lily hinterher. „Nun wart doch mal!" Lily bleibt sofort abrupt stehen und Helena rauschte in sie. „So war das nun auch wieder nicht gemeint. Was ist nur los mit dir? Seit wir hier sind bist du meistens schlecht drauf. Dabei haben uns Siri und Jamie einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und..." „Genau das ist mein Problem. Transsilvanien ist nicht wirklich die Art von Ort wo ich meine romantische Heirat machen will. Schau dich doch um, alles ist düster und unheimlich. Abends sollte man besser drin bleiben, sonst könnten irgendwelche gefährlich Viecher dein Leben ein Ende setzten." „Ich bewundere sie." „Wen?" „Susanne. Hier zu leben und glücklich zu sein. Sie kennt Elend, Hass und Tod und doch scheint es ihr nichts auszumachen. Sie lächelt und hilft einen wo es nur geht. Manchmal hab ich ehrlich das Gefühl einen weiblichen Remus vor mir zu haben. Sowieso sind sich die beiden irgendwie ähnlich. Beide leiden unter dem Hass von anderen, beide sind wundervolle Zeitgenossen und wenn du ihre Hilfe brauchst, sind sie da. Sie fragen auch nicht was dein Problem ist, sie hören dir geduldig zu und streichen dir womöglich noch über den Rücken." „Ja, die beiden kümmern sich zu wenig um sich selbst. Obwohl, seit er Susanne kennt kommt mir Remus lebendiger vor. Er strahlt jetzt förmlich vor Liebe. Wenn Susanne was zustößt würde ich wetten gibt er sein Leben für sie. So eine Art von Liebe ist leider selten geworden." Lily seufzt kurz auf und schüttelt danach ihren Kopf. „Aber ich will mich nicht beschweren. James ist ein wundervoller Mensch. Treu, intelligent, gutaussehend...nur leider ein absoluter Kindskopf. Manchmal befürchte ich er wird nie erwachsen, aber er weiß mich immer wieder zu überraschen. Außerdem hat er ein Herz aus Gold. Ich denke er würde für mich und seine Freunde alles tun." „Sirius ist genauso, aber hat außer seiner ebenfalls ziemlich ausgeprägten Art von Humor, einen Dickschädel wie er im Buche steht. Hat er sich einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt versucht er alles um es zu bekommen." Lily lächelt Helena an. „Das ist wohl das was wir an ihnen lieben, was?" Helena grinst zurück. „Jepp, des wird es sein."

„Remus, was ist denn los?" Susanne rennt hinter ihren ziemlich aufgeregten Freund hinterher. Der zieht sie am Ärmel weiter. Seine Hand klammert sich schraubstockfest an ihr Handgelenk und Susanne versucht sich aus diesen schmerzhaften Griff zu befreien. Remus zieht sie weiter. „Remus du tust mir weh. Lass mich los." Sofort löste sich sein Griff und er dreht sich um. Besorgt blicken seine Bernsteinaugen in ihre. „Tut mir Leid, Schatz." Er ergreift ihre rechte Hand und massiert zärtlich ihr Handgelenk. „Was war denn nur los? Erst zerrst du mich mit deiner Hand auf meinen Mund aus der Kirche und dann rennst du wie von Teufel getreten auf einmal los." Remus massiert ihr Handgelenk weiter. „Weißt du, Liebling. Carl...er...er...war nirgends zu sehen und dann hörte ich dieses Klirren. Ich musste dich doch beschützen." Er nimmt ihre andere Hand, doch Susanne entzieht sie ihm wieder. „Mich beschützen? Remus ich bin bisher ganz gut allein zurecht gekommen." „DAS hab ich gesehen!" Susanne zieht hörbar die Luft ein. „Was meinst du damit?" Remus packt sie wieder fest am Handgelenk. „Ich meine damit, das du dich innerlich kaputt machst. Seit deine Mutter tot ist, bist du unkonzentriert. Ich hab dich beobachtet. Früher musst du ziemlich geschickt gewesen sein mit den Schwert, beim heutigen Training hat dich sogar Andy besiegt." Susanne riss sich von ihm los. „Was weißt denn du schon? Kommst vor zwei Monaten her und denkst gleich du kennst mich. Aber du weißt nichts über mich. Gar nichts und das wird auch verdammt noch mal so bleiben." Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen kommen. „Du denkst du kannst dich in mein Leben einmischen und mich ändern. Doch willst du es gleichzeitig nicht einsehen das du das nicht kannst. Das dir mein Leben und meine Vergangenheit doch vollkommen fremd sind, das wir uns unterscheiden wie Tag und Nacht. Du hast deine Bürde zu tragen ich meine. Jeder von uns regelt sein Leben auf seine Art und kam bis jetzt gut zu recht so. Gib es doch zu, für mich würdest du dein Leben nicht aufgeben wollen. Du würdest dich nicht schützend vor mich stellen, wenn irgendeiner mir ans Leder wollte." Remus drückt sie fest an seine Brust. „Doch das würde ich. Ich würde dir überall hinfolgen, sogar in den Tod. Es tut mir leid, wenn du denkst, dass ich dich ändern will. Aber das will ich doch gar nicht. Du kannst dein Leben weiterhin so führen wie du willst, aber du musst dabei bedenken das ich nun an deiner Seite bin. Kapierst du es immer noch nicht Susanne? Ich liebe dich und will, werde und möchte dich nicht im Stich lassen." Susanne steigen immer mehr Tränen in die Augen. Verzweifelt schmiegt sie sich an Remus. „Es tut mir so leid das ich...ich..." Remus streicht ihr übers Haar und küsst sie auf den Scheitel. „Ist schon O.K. Jeder von uns hat Probleme und Macken. James hat keinen Takt, Sirius eine ziemlich eigenwillige Art von Humor, Peter ist ein Feigling und ich...ich bin ein Werwolf." Susanne schnaubt auf. „Wenigstens bist du nicht verflucht." „Ich denke doch." Sirius entschließt sich jetzt doch noch was zu sagen. „Sorry, das ich hier so störe. Aber der Typ mit der eigenwilligen Art von Humor friert sich seinen Allerwertesten ab." Remus grinst seinen besten Freund an. „Na dann nicht wie zum Schloss. Wir wollen ja nicht daran schuld sein das deine Verlobte deinen knackigen Hintern nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommt." Susanne prustet in Remus´ Mantel. „Haha...Witzig Moony. Zum totlachen."

Raoul de Witt - Boucarter folgte den dreien jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde. Aber außer der Beziehung zwischen Susanne und diesen Werwolf hatte er von Carl noch nichts rausbekommen. Mann. Susanne hat sich entwickelt. Bei unserem letzten zusammentreffen war sie gerade mal 10, jetzt muss sie so um die 20 sein. Gabriel wird aber nicht so erfreut sein, das sie eine Beziehung mit einen Werwolf hat. Carl hat aber auch nichts über ihre neuen Freunde verraten. Wer sie sind und so. „Musst das alles schon selber rausfinden" hat er gesagt. Toll und wie? Soll ich ihr hinterher spionieren, oder was? Klar ich versteck mich in ihren Zimmer und schau ihr beim Sex mit dem Werwolf zu. Carl du bist so ein gottverdammtes...Verzeih Herr, aber du musst zugeben dass das nicht ganz abwegig ist Er seufzt auf. Wird noch ein interessantes Jahr werden, immerhin kommt mein Meister bald. Werd mir jetzt erst mal eine Unterkunft suchen und sie Morgen früh gleich aufsuchen. Möchte sie ja mal genauer sehen, als hier draußen im dunkeln und dann nur von hinten. Er tritt in den Schatten eines Wohnhauses und flüstert noch was.

Susanne spannte kurz ihre Muskeln an. „Was ist Schatz? Ist dir kalt?" Fürsorglich legt Remus ihr seinen Mantel über die Schulter. „Wir sind gleich da, dann kann ich dich aufwärmen." „Oho...Moony macht schmutzige Angebote." Susanne schüttelt sich vor Lachen und Kälte. Als sie die zwei Jungs so beobachtet und ihrer Kappelei lauscht( „Ich meinte Tee, du perverser Köter." „Nana Moony. Du musst schon einhalten was du ihr sagst. Sonst wirst du nie ran gelassen." „Sie hat mich vielleicht schon rangelassen..." „AHA...und wie war es?" „Geht dich den feuchten Dreck an du notgeile Töle!") weiß sie, dass sie zu Hause war. Und vergisst so die Worte die sie dachte gehört zu haben.

„_Auf bald Susanne Anna Amalia Gabriela Valerious van Helsing und achte auf deine Freunde!"_


End file.
